christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Antestor
Antestor are a black metal band that began in 1989 as a band named Crush Evil. The band formed out of Jessheim, Norway in Europe. The band has persevered since 1989, with Guitarist Lars Stokstad being the only remaining official member. The band's name is Latin for "Testify" or "Call to Witness". History Early Years and Name Change (1989-1993) In 1989, the band formed as Crush Evil with the lineup of Lars "Vemod" Stokstad (Guitars), Kjetil "Martyr" Molnes (Vocals), Øyvind "Hope" Haugland (Bass) and Erling "Pilgrim" Jørgensen (Guitars). Tom W. Holm Paulsen, known as Paul W., would join the band later on. Originally, the band's musical style was a mixture of death, doom and thrash metal.Ryhänen, Pekka (March 9, 2003). "Antestor - The Defeat of Satan". (In Finnish). Imperiumi.net. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. In 1991, the band recorded their demo as Crush Evil, titled The Defeat of Satan. The band considered themselves Christians, which resulted in several death threats from the secular metal community.Lucas (August 8, 2004). "Antestor". Godcore.com. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. The existence of the band itself received much debate in the metal community. For example, two notable black metal musicians, Bård Faust of Emperor and Euronymous of Mayhem discussed the band's existence, still as Crush Evil.Eithun, Bård G. "Faust". "Mayhem Interview". Orcustus zine. Blackmetal.nu. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. However, despite these threats, the band persevered. The band was never forced apart and, ironically, Jan Axel Bloomberg, formerly of Mayhem would join the band for two albums years later. In 1993, Vegard "Gard" Undal joined the band as the bassist and Svien Sander joining as their drummer. The band then changed their name to Antestor, which means "Call to Witness" or "Testify"."Antestor". T''he Christian Underground Zine Issue 4''. Open Publishing. 2000. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. "Antestor: The name means witness in Latin. Our old name began to sound not-so-good, and since we had gone through line-up changes we decided to change the name". After the name change the band released a demo titled Despair, which was released through Strawberry Records, who pressed 600 copies."Antestor Biography". Antestorband.com -'' an unofficial Brasilian Antestor page''. Open Publishing. April 30, 2005. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. Martyrium (1994-1996) In December of 1994, the band recorded their album, titled Martyrium, with the lineup of Stokstad, Jorgensen, Molnes, Undual and Sanders. Tora also recorded session vocals on the album. Arctic Serenade Records were originally to release the album, and for unknown reasons, the album was not released until several years later. Morphine Records distributed bootleg copies of the album through the United States. The band were in talks with Morphine about signing with the label and distributing the album, but they never signed with the label, as the man behind the label, known as David "Burrito" Villapondo, made promo tapes and sold the albums illegally 'cause he didn't have a contract'."Antestor Interview". Art For The Ears Zine. December 12, 1998. Retrieved on May 1, 2018. The album was the final to emphasize the death metal/doom metal style. One June 3, 1994, the band appeared on local TV program, titled "BlootlegTV" where youth could practice and experience recording and video production. During the program, the band performed 5 tracks off of Martyrium."Antestor Movies". Antestor.net. 2007. Retrieved on May 2, 2018. On June 6, 1995, Antestor was featured within Morgenbladet Magazine, about the phenomenon of Christian black metal or Unblack metal, heavily featuring Antestor and Horde. In the interview, Molnes stated that the band stated black metal as a style and not an ideal."MusikkOpp-ned oppnedkors!". Morgenbladet (in Norwegian). Oslonett. February 6, 1995. Retrieved on May 2, 2018. Kongsblod and The Return of the Black Death (1997-1999) In 1997, Antestor recorded a promotional CD, which was tentatively titled Kongsblod. The promo caught the attention of Cacophonous Records, one of the biggest black metal labels around which had Cradle of Filth and Dimmu Borgir in their roster. The band signed for a two-album deal with the label, which released Kongsblod as The Return of the Black Death, with Joe Petagno re-designing the artwork. Cacophonous was a heavily secular label, only signing secular bands, which included several Satanic bands. With Antestor's release of The Return of the Black Death, some interest was gained. The label signed the band because of the music, with the band informing them they were Christian. Antestor were highly unhappy with their time with the label, specifically: When asked about any changes to the album, aside from the obvious title change and artwork change, Armoth, who was being interviewed, responded: Despite this, the album was well-received through Christian and non-Christian black metal fans. Kerrang! Magazine and Terrorizer Magazine both gave the album a 4 out of 5 star review. Musically, the album was a mixture of black and doom metal, departing from the death metal style. Some granted the album the label of viking metal. Armoth also stated that they did not refer to themselves as black metal, stating: By the end of 1999, Molnes departed from the band. Det tapte liv and The Forsaken (2000-2009) In 2000, Antestor signed to Endtime Productions, a label with ties to Christian black metal bands Extol and Crimson Moonlight. After Molnes' departure in 1999, the band searched for a new vocalist. Around the same time, Vaakevandring, another Christian metal band disbanded, with Ronny Hansen (Vrede) and Morten Sigmund Maegory (Sygmoon) joining the band on Vocals and Keyboards respectively. At this time, Antestor also hired Ann-Mari Edvardsen (The Third and the Mortal) for female vocals."Interview with Antestor". JesusMetal. September 10, 2003. Retrieved on May 3, 2018. Soon after this, the band began wearing corpse paint, the signature black metal."Antestor: turskamusiikkia turskain luvatusta maasta". The Christian Underground Zine. March 24-26, 2000. Retrieved on May 3, 2018. The same year, Endtime Productions officially released Martyrium, with cover art done by Kristian Wåhlin. The next year, Antestor embarked on tour with Extol in the United States, finishing at Cornerstone Festival (July 4th Weekend). The band would release their early demos - The Defeat of Satan and Despair - as one CD titled The Defeat of Satan. In 2003, Sanders departed from the band, with an official position never being replaced. They had hired Frosthardr/ex-Vaakevandring Drummer Pål "Savn" Dæhlen to fill in for dates Sanders had not been apart of, with Tony Kirkemo taking over live drums in 2003. In 2004, the band changed their name to a more modern black metal style,Ryhänen, Pekka (April 29, 2004). "Antestor - Det Tapte Liv" (in Finnish). Imperiumi.net. Retrieved May 3, 2018. Translated quote: "Their old dark and slow sorrow metal has changed into more modern, artistic and fast black metal." and released their first new songs since The Return of the Black Death in a EP titled Det tapte liv, which translated means "The Lost Life". The EP was primarily an instrumental EP. Shortly after the EP, the band released an additional album titled The Forsaken. For both releases, Jan Axel von Bloomberg, better known as Hellammer, of the secular black metal band Mayhem, a band known for their Satanic and dark themes. Hansen commented on the addition of Hellhammer, stating: The band asked Hellhammer to join the band for live performances as well, however he refused. Kirkemo joined the band as session member as well in 2005. The band played a few shows afterwards, before falling into a hiatus in 2007. Omen (2010-present) After three years of hiatus, on January 29, 2010, the band started a new Facebook account, announcing the new lineup - Hansen and Stokstad had remained consistent in the lineup through the hiatus - with Bassist Thor Georg Buer (Grave Declaration), Guitarist Robert Bordevik (Grievance, Vardøger) Drummer Jo Henning Børven (Grave Declaration, Morgenroede), and Keyboardist Nickolas Henriksen (Aspera). With the new lineup, the band performed a show at Nordic Fest in Olso. On November 4, 2010, the band signed to Bombworks Records and began to record a new album. While recording, Erik Normann Aanonsen (Moddi) joined the band on Bass, with Buer switching to Guitars. The album was recorded, mixed and mastered in Sweden. Buer departed from the band in 2012, to focus on his college education, before the album's release.Buer, Thor Georg (August 15, 2012). "If my time in Antestor playing bass was chapter 1...". Facebook. Retrieved on May 4, 2018. The album would be released on November 30, 2012, titled Omen. In Early 2013, the band embarked on a Brazillian tour, which went through Belo Horizonte. During that leg of the tour, the band faced heavy protests from Black Metal/Anti-Christianity radicals who rejected them as they were a Christian black metal band."Antestor: polícia, tiros e tumulto no show de Belo Horizonte" (in Portuguese). Whiplash.net. January 22, 2013. Retrieved on May 7, 2018.Haddeland, Erlend (January 25, 2013). "Dette er Norges mest kontroversielle metallband" is Norway's most controversial metal band. Dagen (in Norwegian). Oslo, Norway. p. 18f. The radicals had announced their plans online, which resulted in the police hiring a private policeman and 30 security guards present.Nipen, Kjersti (January 21, 2013). "Kristent metallband angrepet av rasende mobb" metal band attacked by furious mob. Aftenposten (in Norwegian). Oslo, Norway. Retrieved on May 7 ,2018. At one point during the concert, an officer fired a few shots in the air to control the rioters. A video was posted on YouTube with protesters shouting "F*ck you Antestor!", with the police escorting the band members.Oliveira, Talita Fernanda de Souza (January 20, 2013). "War against white- Belo Horizonte, Brazil"(in Portuguese and English). YouTube. Retrieved on May 8, 2018. After their performance, the band released a public statement about the incident, thanking their fans that supported them even though there was a risk of danger. Soon after their return to Norway, Aanonsen was interviewed, by Norwegian Newspaper Dagen, stating that they were "twice as big in Brazil as we were before we went there". On April 12, 2015, guitarist Robert Bordevik announced his departure from the band.Bordevik, Robert (April 12, 2015). "Public announcement". Facebook. Retrieved on May 8, 2018. After his departure, Rolfsen returned to the band as their guitarist.Beard, Mason (May 3, 2018). "Antestor reunites with Old Members". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on May 8, 2018. Bordevik would later also return to the band as their bassist. Members Current Members Former Members * Kjetil "Martyr" Molnes - Vocals (1989-1999) * Erling "Pilgrim" Jorgensen - Guitars (1989-1995) * Øyvind "Hope" Haugland - Bass (1989-1993) * Vegard "Gard" Undal - Bass (1993-2005) * Thor Georg Buer - Bass (2010-2011), Guitars (2011-2012), Programming (2010-2012) * Morten Sigmund "Sygmoon" Mageroy - Keyboards (1999-2007) * Nicholas Main Henriksen - Keyboards (2010-2013) * Tom W. "Paul W." Holm Paulsen - Drums (1989-1993) * Svein "Armoth" Sanders - Drums (1993-2000) Live Members * Fionnghuala - Vocals (2000, 2007) * Ravn "Jokull" Forfjord - Bass (2005-2006) * Trond Bjørnstad - Bass (2006-2007) * Pål "Savn" Dæhlen - Drums (2001-2003) * Tony Kirkemo - Drums (2003-2006) * Gustav "Gurra" Elowsen - Drums (2007) Session Members * Tora - Vocals (2000) * Ann-Mari Edvardsen - Vocals (2005) * Jan Axel Bloomberg - Drums (2005) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:screaming value:claret legend:Harsh_vocals id:singing value:red legend:Sung_vocals id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Pro value:darkblue legend:Programming id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Album id:other value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bgbars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1991 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1990 LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1991 color:other at:01/01/1993 color:other at:01/01/1994 color:album at:01/01/1998 color:album at:01/01/2004 color:other at:05/01/2005 color:album at:30/11/2012 color:album BarData = bar:molnes text:"Kjetil Molnes" bar:hansen text:"Ronny Hansen" bar:tora text:"Tora" bar:fio text:"Fionnghuala" bar:ann text:"Ann-Mari Edvardsen" bar:stokstad text:"Lars Stokstad" bar:mageroy text:"Morten Mageroy" bar:henriksen text:"Nicholas Henriksen" bar:jorgensen text:"Erling Jorgensen" bar:bjørn text:"Bjørn Leren" bar:hope text:"Øyvind Hope" bar:undal text:"Vegard Undal" bar:rolfsen text:"Stig Rolfsen" bar:børud text:"Ole Børud" bar:jokull text:"Ravn Jokull Furfjord" bar:trond text:"Trond Bjørnstad" bar:buer text:"Thor Georg Buer" bar:bordevik text:"Robert Bordevik" bar:aanonsen text:"Erik Aanonsen" bar:paulsen text:"Tom Paulsen" bar:sander text:"Svein Sander" bar:savn text:"Pål Dæhlen" bar:axel text:"Jan Axel Bloomberg" bar:tony text:"Tony Kirkemo" bar:gurra text:"Gustav Elowson" bar:børven text:"Jo Henning Børven" PlotData= width:11 bar:hansen from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2007 color:screaming bar:hansen from:01/01/2010 till:end color:screaming bar:stokstad from:start till:01/01/2007 color:guitar bar:stokstad from:01/01/2010 till:end color:guitar bar:molnes from:start till:01/01/1999 color:screaming bar:tora from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/1994 color:singing bar:fio from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2000 color:singing bar:fio from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2007 color:singing bar:ann from:01/01/2005 till:05/01/2005 color:singing bar:jorgensen from:start till:01/01/1993 color:guitar bar:bjørn from:start till:01/01/1993 color:guitar bar:bjørn from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2005 color:guitar bar:rolfsen from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1997 color:guitar bar:børud from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:guitar bar:bordevik from:01/01/2010 till:01/01/2011 color:guitar bar:bordevik from:01/01/2012 till:12/04/2015 color:guitar bar:bordevik from:02/05/2018 till:end color:bass bar:rolfsen from:12/04/2015 till:end color:guitar bar:buer from:01/07/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:guitar bar:buer from:01/01/2010 till:01/05/2011 color:bass bar:hope from:start till:01/01/1993 color:bass bar:undal from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/2005 color:bass bar:jokull from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:bass bar:trond from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2007 color:bass bar:buer from:01/01/2010 till:01/05/2011 color:bass bar:aanonsen from:01/01/2011 till:end color:bass bar:paulsen from:01/03/1990 till:01/01/1993 color:drums bar:sander from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/2003 color:drums bar:savn from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:drums bar:tony from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2006 color:drums bar:axel from:01/01/2004 till:05/01/2005 color:drums bar:gurra from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2007 color:drums bar:børven from:01/01/2010 till:end color:drums bar:mageroy from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2007 color:keys bar:henriksen from:01/01/2010 till:01/01/2013 color:keys width:7 bar:stokstad from:start till:01/01/2000 color:keys bar:stokstad from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2007 color:keys bar:stokstad from:01/01/2013 till:end color:keys width:3 bar:stokstad from:start till:01/01/2007 color:singing bar:stokstad from:01/01/2010 till:end color:singing bar:buer from:01/01/2010 till:01/05/2011 color:Pro bar:buer from:01/07/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:Pro bar:bordevik from:01/01/2012 till:12/04/2015 color:BV bar:børven from:01/01/2010 till:end color:Pro bar:savn from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:live bar:tony from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2006 color:live bar:gurra from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2007 color:live bar:fio from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2000 color:live bar:fio from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2007 color:live bar:jokull from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:live bar:trond from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2007 color:live bar:tora from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/1994 color:live bar:ann from:01/01/2005 till:05/01/2005 color:live bar:axel from:01/01/2004 till:05/01/2005 color:live }} Discography Studio Albums * The Return of the Black Death (1998) * Martyrium (2000) * The Forsaken (2005) * Omen (2012) Demos * Despair (1993) * Kongsblod (1997) EP * Det tapte liv (2004) Split * Northern Lights (1996; w/ Extol, Schaliach, Groms) Compilation * The Defeat of Satan (2003) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands